


Teasing

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby knows Becker watches her, and she can't resist teasing him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

Abby knew Becker watched her. He'd been doing it pretty much from day one, although at first Abby had ignored it. Then the idea began to repulse her and she avoided being alone with him as much as possible. But when he came up with other ways to look at her, she slowly accepted the thought that he found her attractive and was more amused than repulsed.

 

She liked to tease him and she would do things when she knew he was watching that would either make him so embarrassed he'd turn away, or give him a little thrill. On this particular afternoon, she'd gone into the locker rooms to get changed and knew Becker was on the other side of the room, which was separated only by a row of tall metal lockers. She'd peeled off her muddy t-shirt and decided she'd give Becker a quick glimpse of her in her bra so that she could watch him squirm. Trying to appear nonchalant, she walked around the row of lockers into the area designated as the male changing area.

 

Becker gasped and they made eye contact. Abby was first drawn to the fact that he was only wearing a pair of underpants and she couldn't help casting a lingering glance over his well toned body and the thick tangle of dark hair that matted his chest.

 

“Sorry,” she muttered. “I didn't realise anyone was here. I've run out of clean t-shirts in my locker so I was going to borrow one of Connor's.” She felt Becker's eyes on her, taking in her firm breasts encased in the white lace cups of her bra, and a warm tingle ran the length of her spine. That was unexpected and she was certain her cheeks had reddened.

 

“The sooner Lester sorts out proper changing facilities in here, the better,” Becker snarked. He watched as Abby tried to open Connor's locker, making no attempt to cover himself despite his annoyance.

 

“Looks like I picked up the wrong key,” she said, turning around. To her surprise, Becker had moved closer. The tingle was there again, and now she felt a little uncomfortable. She had to look away but found herself gazing down now. Becker had a decent sized bulge inside his underwear, and even though Abby knew she shouldn't be enjoying this, she couldn't help herself. Without thinking, she wetted her lips and became aware of him taking another step closer into her personal space. She instinctively moved back, pressing her back against the lockers and dragged her eyes away from the bulge to make eye contact with Becker. The look in his eyes made her heart pound hard and she could hear her own breathing become deep and rapid.

 

“I would offer you one of my t-shirts,” he said in a low voice, “But I don't think they'd fit.”

 

“Oh, you know my size now do you?”

 

“I have a pretty good idea.”

 

“Of course you do, you've been checking out my body every day.” Abby expected him to back off, get embarrassed or try to deny it, but he didn't, and when she glanced down she was certain that bulge was getting even larger. She was having quite an effect on the usually stone faced captain, and he was making no attempt to hide it. “So, do you like what you see?” she teased. “Or are you just a perve in general and you ogle every woman like this?”

 

Becker swallowed and made a noise that sounded almost like a growl before he took a step forward, pressing his body against Abby's and pushing her hard against the lockers. She gasped, and felt every nerve in her body begin to fire. Her mouth was dry and she could feel her nipples almost pushing through her bra as his chest pushed against her. Something was happening here that both scared and excited her and she wasn't sure if she should be fighting him or encouraging him.

 

“You're a bloody tease, Abby Maitland!” he grunted. “You knew exactly what you were doing when you walked around here, didn't you?”

 

She nodded. “I've been playing games with you for weeks,” she purred. “But you're clearly not capable of handling a woman coming on to you, otherwise you wouldn't have just stopped at watching me.”

 

“I've just been waiting for the right moment,” he responded. “And I am more than capable of handling you. The question is whether you can handle me.”

 

“Prove it.” Abby saw a flash of lust in Becker's eyes and then he seemed to hesitate. They'd both challenged each other and for a moment it seemed that they'd reached a stalemate and one or the other would have to back off and this moment would be swept away under the carpet and forgotten.

 

“I bet I can make you cum without even getting my cock out!”

 

“Go on, then!” Abby expected that to be the end of it, but then her body was slammed against the lockers and Becker's mouth was on hers, almost smothering her. He pushed his tongue past her lips and as his rough hands explored her body, he kissed her hard. Abby let out a squeak and responded to the kiss, her own tongue tangling against Becker's and wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

Becker broke the kiss off and moved back slightly, breathing hard. With confident hands, he pulled Abby's bra straps over her shoulders to expose her breasts and then he clamped his mouth over one of them, suckling it hard. Abby reached round to unfasten the bra and allowed it to fall to the floor, then she closed her eyes and let Becker lick and suck her breasts, sighing softly and tangling her fingers into his hair as he made satisfied grunting noises.

 

His hands moved to the waistband of her jeans and moments later he had undone the button and zipper and was tugging the jeans down over her hips. Abby couldn't quite believe this was happening, she'd never expected her teasing to go this far and it was slightly crazy to think she was even letting him touch her. Yet, she didn't want to stop it either. Her body was already trembling in anticipation and she believed Becker really would make her cum.

 

She wriggled her hips to help him remove her jeans and then she stepped out of them, kicking them to one side. Becker knelt down and began to lick a trail from between her breasts and down to her stomach. He rested one hand at her waist and ran the other hand over her hip and down between her thighs, urging them apart and pulling aside the thin fabric of her panties. Then his licks and kisses moved down, over the curve of her pubic bone and down, down... He used his fingers to part her folds and he swirled his tongue over her swollen clit.

 

“Becker!” Abby cried out. His lashing tongue sent bolts of intense pleasure up the entire length of her spine, one after the other. She rolled her hips involuntarily and leaned back, allowing his tongue to keep up its onslaught on her clit. Becker growled and used both his hands to pull her thighs further apart, then plunged his tongue into her wet, aching, hole. “Yes!” The waves of pleasure were beginning to merge into one, and Abby could feel her orgasm building inside her groin. She forced it back, not wanting to end this just yet, and she gasped and sighed as Becker continued licking and sucking her, occasionally taking the bud of her clit between his teeth and biting gently. It was too much, and the orgasm finally took hold, making her cry out and her body thrash and writhe. Becker continued, groaning loudly, until Abby's orgasm began to subside and he stood up, gazing down at her with lust filled eyes.

 

“Didn't I tell you I'd make you cum,” he breathed, wiping his mouth. Abby could only nod and he laughed. He stepped back and eased his underpants down, releasing his erection which sprang up long and hard and almost touching his stomach. He gave it a couple of strokes and grinned as Abby's eyes widened. “Want this?”

 

Abby moved forward and grasped the hard shaft. Her first thought was the size of it and how it would feel inside her, and she could feel her insides doing gymnastics. She went to kneel in front of him with the intention of sucking him off, but he grabbed her wrist and shook his head. “You don't get it yet,” he growled. Abby pouted in protest, but then found herself being pulled into his embrace and his rough, hungry mouth on hers, taking her breath as he kissed her. They became a tangle of arms and mouths for several long minutes, both breathing hard whilst Becker's erection pressed against her stomach. His hands explored her body and then slid into the waistband of her panties to slide them off.

 

Now both were completely naked, the heat between them rose. There was only one thing Abby wanted now, and it was to have that beautiful, long, thick, hard cock inside her. She reached down between them and grasped it, but Becker again pulled her hand away. “We need somewhere a little more comfortable,” he growled.

 

Abby looked around her. There was nothing here except a small, hard wooden bench, though right now, Abby would happily lay on the cold floor if it meant she was getting what she wanted. Without warning, Becker picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and began to walk towards the gym next door to the locker room. He swung round, looking for somewhere he deemed suitable and finally settled on the large padded mat that they used to practise falls, throws and fighting moves.

 

Abby lay on her back, gazing up at Becker and practically begging him with her eyes. She opened her thighs, inviting him between them, but as he moved to join her on the mat, he lay beside her and urged her to roll onto her side so that he could lay behind her. “I wonder if I can make you cum again without actually putting my cock inside you,” he whispered.

 

She was almost disappointed, but he had already made her cum once and her body was still humming from that. She was certain he could do it again and it would be an extremely intense experience. She would go along with things how he wanted for the moment. His left arm went under her and around her neck and his right arm circled her waist, pulling the entire length of her body flush against his. As his right hand slid over her flat stomach, he leaned over and kissed her, their tongues dancing together. Then his hand was at her clit and Abby parted her legs for him.

 

He rubbed the sensitive bud hard, making Abby gasp out, and then he slid his long middle finger into her pussy. She could already feel the fire in her groin intensify and as his finger slid in and out rapidly, the fire began to spread. Becker increased the pace and added a second finger, using his thumb to flick and rub her clit. His pants and groans matched Abby's and she could feel herself hurtling towards the edge of her second orgasm. Her hips rolled and her back arched, stretching out her body. His arm around her neck tightened, making her breathing become harder and her head light, and his mouth moved to her breast, sucking and biting the hard nipple.

 

“Becker! Oh God!” She was close now, but desperately wanting to hold it off as long as possible. Becker's skilled fingers were thrusting in and out of her hard and fast and he was finding exactly the right places inside her. He was groaning and breathing hard, focussing every single thing he had on pleasuring Abby. When her orgasm hit, her entire body shook and she cried out, reaching out to grab onto the mat beneath her with one hand, and her other hand found Becker's hard cock. This time, he didn't push her away and as he allowed her to ride out her orgasm, he slowly withdrew his fingers, replacing them with the tip of his cock.

 

“Fuck me, Becker!” Abby sobbed. “You proved whatever point you wanted to make, now just put your cock inside me and fuck me!”

 

Becker shifted slightly and finally he gave Abby what she wanted. His cock slid into her easily, the hard shaft stretching her insides as it went in deeper and deeper. She gasped out, rolling her hips to guide him in as he pulled her against his body. Finally buried completely inside her, Becker shifted his left arm from her neck to her breast and grasped it hard, whilst his right hand remained on her stomach and hip, guiding her movements.

 

With Abby's back pressed against Becker's body, they began to move together. It did not take them long to adjust and adapt to each other's rhythms and soon the air filled with the sound of skin slapping hard against skin, punctuated by their groans and cries of pleasure.

 

“Abby! Abby!” Becker groaned, his piston like cock thrusting in and out of her hard and fast. He buried his face in the curve of her neck and shoulder, breathing in her scent as he lost himself in the moment.

 

“Harder!” Abby begged. She had never been fucked like this before, the intensity of it was like a drug she knew she could become addicted to easily. Becker rolled onto his back, taking Abby with him. She lay on her back on top of him and they both continued to move together, Becker's rough hands moving over every inch of her body.

 

“Fuck! Yessss! Abby!” Becker felt his groin tighten, he was close to climax and determined to take Abby over the precipice with him. His thrusting grew more erratic and he could feel Abby's body clamping around the shaft.

 

“Becker, I want...oh fuck! Fuck! Becker!” Abby sobbed. Her body was on fire and she could feel every nerve and muscle begin to convulse. She came a moment before she felt the heat of Becker's release inside her, and they both cried out loudly. Her whole body writhed in Becker's arms as he continued thrusting into her. Another orgasm hit, merging into the first, and then another rolled into it. “Becker, please! Fuck me!”

 

“Abby!” Becker released again, sobbing hard as he filled Abby's willing body.

 

“Don't stop!” Abby panted, her womb now pulsing as it accepted Becker's seed. Beads of sweat dripped from both of their bodies as they kept on and then Becker released a third load into Abby that left him gasping and exhausted. Abby's body jerked wildly, drinking in more and more until she felt him go limp and slowly withdrew from her.

 

They lay together for a few minutes, breathing hard and trying to take in what had just happened. Abby sat up first and gazed down at Becker's red face. “Bloody hell, Becker! If I'd known you could fuck like that, I'd have made a move on you long before now.”

 

He let out a laugh and tried to regain his composure. He'd fantasized about having sex with Abby a number of times, and he knew it would be good... he hadn't imagined it would be this good, or intense. He wondered what his next move should be, what the etiquette was in this situation. But Abby made the decision for him. Her lips were on the tip of his cock, her tongue lapping it. It began to twitch back into life and he sighed happily, reaching out to stroke her hair.

 

Abby sank her mouth over his cock further, and using a combination of her hand and mouth, she bobbed up and down, sucking and licking him. She felt the shaft fill out again, getting harder by the second. She was impressed, he'd managed to last quite some time as he fucked her and had then shot three loads of cum into her. Most men would need a rest before being ready for another go, but it seemed Becker didn't and she hoped he would be fucking her again very soon. As she sucked hard, she gazed up at him, her eyes asking him the question. He responded, knowing exactly what she wanted, and he pulled her into his arms to kiss her hard.

 

They fell back onto the mat, a frenzied tangle of bodies, mouths and limbs and the air grew thick with the scent of lust. This time, Abby moved onto her back and welcomed Becker between her thighs. No words were needed, Becker simply guided himself into her and sank in deep, probing into her. Abby felt her internal muscles rippling around the shaft and clamping onto it, claiming him as hers, and when she thought he could go no further he clenched his buttocks and seemed to find just another half an inch that made her cry out.

 

This second union was even more intense than the first. Becker began slowly, withdrawing his entire length before thrusting back in hard. Abby wrapped her legs around him and gripped onto his back with one hand, using her other hand to anchor herself on the mat. As his thrustings became faster, they both gasped and groaned.

 

“I wish we'd done this sooner!” Abby panted.

 

“I know! Fuck, Abby, this is... fuck!”

 

She pulled him into a kiss, their mouths mashing together, tongues tangling in a mirroring of their coupling below. When Becker broke off the kiss, Abby whimpered. He moved his mouth to her breast, sucking it and moved his hand down her body between them to the point where they joined. His fingers rubbed her clit vigorously, and Abby's body shook violently. She cried out, thrashing beneath Becker as her orgasm hit, engulfing her entire body.

 

“Abby!” Becker's face twisted as he came, his cock exploding and releasing a jet of cum into Abby once again. She felt it splash against her womb, and it triggered another orgasm that left her sobbing. Becker collapsed almost bonelessly over Abby's body and she wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back. He remained inside her, joined as one whilst her body still pulsed around him and they shifted into an embrace, soft kisses on necks, cheeks and lips easing them both slowly down from the high and into reality.

 

Abby had no idea just how long they laid there, clinging to each other and not wanting to part. She had questions, she needed to know if this was a one off or not, and what he wanted to do about it. “I meant what I said,” she finally said. “About wishing we'd done this sooner.”

 

“Me too,” Becker responded, reaching up to stroke her cheek. “I always thought you and I would be explosive. We've wasted so much time.”

 

“Then maybe we should make up for it?” Abby purred. Becker seemed to be suggesting that there should be more, a thought that made her mind race with possibilities. As she shifted, her body ached, reminding her of the pounding he'd given her and she hoped it would be the first of many times she'd be laid next to him after being thoroughly fucked.

 

“Three months worth of sex?” Becker grinned. “You can't handle it.”

 

“Try me!”

 

His cock twitched and he sighed. “I'm on late duty tonight,” he said. “I have to lock up and set the alarms, but I'll be done by 10pm. I can come to your place if you like and we can make a start on catching up.”

 

Abby nodded and he kissed her before standing up and striding back to the locker room. She watched for a moment and then let out a loud sigh and a laugh. Her heart was pounding as she thought about the implications of what she'd just agreed to. Months of sexual tension were about to be unleashed and if this afternoon was anything to go on, the sex was going to blow her mind.

 


End file.
